Kira's First Dream Date!
by TitianiaKiss
Summary: KxL pairing! A ONE SHOT story about Kira's first date with Lacus. Will it be smooth sailing? or will there be chaos in the process? Read to find out!


This is romantic and "safe" story for everyone to read! Hope you like it! Pls feel free to comment and seggest by giving me a review or e-mail it will be most appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

* * *

Kira had dreamed of his prom for months. He couldn't wait for the night to actually arrive. Lacus, the girl he had always wanted to date, had said yes. 

Kira's feet had not touched the ground since. This was going to be the most romantic night on record. _Lacus will be so completely swept off her feet she'll be putty in my hands_, thought Kira with a mental swagger.

From now through eternity, when young people dream of true love and romance, the story of Kira and Lacus will be their example.

As he dressed for the big date, Kira rehearsed each moment of the evening.

Every word he would say, each move he would make, were carefully and thoughtfully choreographed.

Nothing was going to spoil this evening.

He pulled up in front of Lacus' house in his mom's newly washed and waxed car.

As he approached the front door he frantically went over the mental notes he had made on how to react to her new dress and how to win over her parents with his maturity and charm.

The door opened, Kira gulped trying his best to prevent himself from choking. Then a tall man appeared in front of him, "You must be Kira Yamato. I'm Lacus' father, come in come in!" Lacus' father smiled as he moved to allow Kira to enter.

"Good evening and T-thank you Sir!" Kira entered the house, still standing and waiting for someone to offer him a seat, even though he was in the living room.

All of sudden, multiple flashes of light appeared before his eyes, "Ooh your so cute! And just adorable in you tuxedo!" It was Lacus' mother who just entered the living room and taking pictures of Kira, "G-good evening ma'am!" Kira could not help but stutter; he wanted to rub his eyes so badly due to the blinding flashes of the camera.

Lacus' mother smiled even more brightly, "Please sit down while we wait for my daughter to come down!" then she snapped one more picture of Kira just before they sat down.

Lacus' mother sat down on the sofa, while Kira sat down on one of the individual chairs that matched the sofa's design. And Lacus' father went upstairs to fetch Lacus.

Kira looked around, the house was clean, VERY clean, and not a speck of dust could be seen, even if you slide your finger on the furniture. Their house looked of African design with a modern twist, very Eurasian and yet cozy.

Kira could not help but notice the statuette of an elephant the size of a toddler, right beside the door that leads to the kitchen. It was very old looking but well preserve. It has an emerald hue with sparkling red eyes.

Lacus' mother moved closer to Kira "I see that you have a liking to our Jade elephant."

Kira turned his head to face Mrs. Clyne "Jade ma'am?"

"Yes, it is made of pure Jade! My husband bought it at a black market long before we were married, and long before the war ended."

"It's very beautiful ma'am, and the eyes are stunning!"

"The eyes are made of real ruby! And the vendor didn't even know it was real… it was a steal I tell you, my husband bought it at a very cheap price!"

"You are very lucky ma'am." Kira smiled, the kind of smile that was so hard to resist that you want to pinch his cheeks! And Mrs. Clyne did just that.

"Oh you are sooo cute! I could pinch you all night!" Kira can't help but blush a bright reddish hue. "Lacus is lucky to meet you; you're such a nice boy…"

Before Kira could reply to her compliment footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

It was Lacus; accompanied by her father. Kira was awestruck; he didn't have to say the words he practiced earlier coz it could already be seen through his eyes.

Lacus was wearing a simple off-shouldered gown made out of silk, it was long and it flowed like that of her hair, it was the color of Burgundy with little intricate designs and seams of gold. It wasn't that fancy but the way it accentuated Lacus' curved body took Kira's breath away.

"You are… very beautiful."

Lacus smiled and reached out her arm, "Shall we?"

"Kira I hope I can trust you with my daughter! Bring her home at 12pm."

"Y-yes Sir! Don't worry Sir!" Kira hesitated as he held Lacus' hand.

Lacus' mother came running again, "Wait! Wait! We have to have a picture with the two of you together!"

Click!

Overall, Kira was pleased with how his first stage went as he led Lacus to the car.

He had endured the photo session and had made polite and articulate conversation with Lacus' Folks.

He opened the car door for Lacus and his heart leaped to his throat as he thought of driving alone to dinner. As he scooted behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition the nightmare began.

The car wouldn't start. With Lacus in the car and her entire family watching from the living room window, Kira tried to be nonchalant. He turned the key again.

Nothing.

Then he got out of the car and raised the hood hoping that this act might create some self healing magic.

Still nothing.

As he got back into the car his eyes riveted to his mistake. In his excitement to pick up Lacus he had forgotten to put the car in park.

He coughed and tried to distract Lacus as he quickly put the console gearshift back to P. When he looked up, Lacus was giggling and to his horror so was her entire family.

Kira's heart began to sink as he drove away.

Dinner took forever. The service was slow and the waiter, weary of high schoolers' tips was not greatly helpful.

Kira kept wondering, _Why, when you are paying so much more does the service get progressively worse? _

Conversation was stiff, and Kira began to long for the crowded prom with its noise and familiar faces. He barely had enough money for dinner and for a fleeting second pondered what it would be like to have to ask Lacus for help.

By the time they got to the dance it was just about over. Still, it was an unmatched thrill for Kira to escort Lacus to the dance floor. He felt every eye on the place on them as he used the steps he had rehearsed for hours alone in his bedroom.

After the dance came the party. A good friend of Kira's was hosting the affair, and Kira was anxious to see his buddies there. He picked up a plate of munchies for the two of them and headed back to where Lacus was sitting with some friends.

He forgot about the step. There was step down into the next room and missing that step was disastrous. He went head first toward the floor and landed faced down in the plate of food. Some of his friends thought "Kooky Kira" had done it on purpose, and his misstep actually turned out to be the highlight of the party.

All the way home Lacus assured her dejected suitor that she had had a wonderful time. As Kira walked her to the door he had one more chance for true love:

A good-night kiss.

He stood shyly at the front door like a first-grader meeting an adult for the first time. Just as they were about to embark on that epic kiss Lacus spoke up, "Kira isn't that your mom's car rolling down the street?"

First in stunned amazement, then in panic, he saw the car rolling down the hill toward a truck. He sprinted into the street and quickly grabbed the door of his runaway vehicle.

It was locked.

The car continued to roll as Kira fished the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door, jumped in, and stopped it about one foot from the truck.

Kira was panting, sweating, and humiliated. He started the car and began to turn, hoping to go home and never be seen again.

He heard a tap on the window. Lacus was standing outside the car. He rolled down the window, red and sweating, and looked in the eyes of the girl of his now shattered dreams.

Then in an instant his world was turned back around.

Lacus looked down at Kira, "I had an awesome time Kira…thanks." Lacus leaned through the window, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Life can be beautiful.

* * *

If you like this story, pls read my other story titled: High on Drugs and Love. But its for mature readers only, if you think your mature enough, No Problem!

Again your comments and seggestions will be most appreciated. They give me the inspiration to write and such... v

Cheerio! Ta-tah! Oo


End file.
